


The Lighter

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [47]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Campfires, Flirting, Getting Together, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Sort Of, die Camper vom Freeman-Gelände, i guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Irgendwie war Bob in den letzten Wochen wieder öfter bei den Campern gelandet. Zu Beginn war er Skinny ganz bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen, doch dann hatten sie einen vorsichtigen Waffenstillstand beschlossen, und mittlerweile kamen sie sogar ziemlich gut miteinander aus. Vielleicht hatte Bob sogar ein bisschen was für Skinny übrig. Aber bisher hatte er gedacht, Skinny hätte das nicht mitbekommen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Lighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzifersboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/gifts).



> inspiriert von [diesem](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/631218000838737920) post

Knisternd fraß sich das Feuer durch das Holz. Funken stoben in den dunklen Himmel, als Skinny einen weiteren Scheit in die Flammen warf.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen ließ er sich auf den Campingstuhl neben Bob fallen.

Der versuchte, nicht zu grinsen, als Skinny umständlich und mit einem unterdrückten Fluch in den Taschen seiner Jeansjacke zu graben begann.

Irgendwie war Bob in den letzten Wochen wieder öfter bei den Campern gelandet. Er genoss die gelassene Atmosphäre auf dem Freeman-Gelände, die Fähigkeit der Camper, einfach im Moment zu leben.

Zu Beginn war er Skinny ganz bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen, doch dann hatten sie einen vorsichtigen Waffenstillstand beschlossen, und mittlerweile kamen sie sogar ziemlich gut miteinander aus. Deswegen war Bob auch nicht besonders überrascht, dass Skinny sich zu ihm setzte, anstatt den freien Platz neben Paul zu beanspruchen.

Und nicht nur, weil Paul seine Gitarre heraus geholt hatte, und mit Roxy und Mina _Knockin‘ On Heaven‘s Door_ sang, ein Lied, das Skinny nach eigenen Angaben hasste wie die Pest.

Inzwischen hatte Skinny offenbar gefunden, was er suchte – die Packung mit dem Tabak, das Tütchen mit den Filtern, das Papier für die Zigaretten.

Bob nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola, und versuchte, Skinny nicht allzu auffällig dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich eine Zigarette drehte. In der letzten Zeit hatte er sich für seinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu oft dabei erwischt. Aber irgendwie sah er zu gerne dabei zu.

Vielleicht lag es an Skinnys Fingern, die Routine mit der er es tat. Oder daran, dass Bob Schwierigkeiten hatte, nicht zu starren, als Skinny das Papier anleckte.

Als Skinny ihm einen Blick zuwarf, schaute Bob schnell wieder ins Feuer.

„Willst du auch eine?“, bot Skinny an.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, ich hab.“

Möglicherweise hatte er sich in der Zeit, die er bei den Campern verbrachte, ein paar ungesunde Dinge angewöhnt. Und auch wenn er nicht oft rauchte, nachdem er gehört hatte, wie Roxy über einen von Pauls Kumpels geschimpft hatte, der ständig bei Paul schnorrte, hatte er sich lieber selbst eine Packung gekauft, anstatt darauf zu bauen, dass ihm schon jemand welche abgeben würde.

Schulterzuckend holte Skinny sein Feuerzeug hervor, zündete die Zigarette an, und unwillkürlich beobachtete Bob ihn dabei, wie er den Rauch einsog und ihn dann zu den Sternen hinauf steigen ließ.

Als Skinny zu ihm sah, schaffte Bob es diesmal nicht rechtzeitig, wie Augen abzuwenden.

„Sicher, dass du keine willst?“, hakte er nach.

Unwillkürlich atmete Bob auf, offenbar hatte Skinny sein Interesse missverstanden.

„Na gut, vielleicht doch“, gab er nach. Der Geruch des Rauchs, der zu ihm herüber trieb, weckte in ihm tatsächlich ein wenig das Bedürfnis, und wenn Skinny es schon so nachdrücklich anbot…

Es faszinierte ihn immer wieder, wie mühelos Skinny es auf die Reihe bekam, weiter zu rauchen und gleichzeitig noch eine Zigarette zu drehen. 

Mit einem leisen „Danke“ nahm Bob sie von Skinny entgegen, suchte dann in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Feuerzeug.

Bevor er es finden konnte, hielt Skinny ihm eins hin.

Überrascht nahm Bob es entgegen – es war nicht das Feuerzeug, das Skinny normalerweise benutzte, das schwere metallene, in das unsauber Skinnys Initialien eingeritzt worden waren. Dieses hier war schwarz und aus Plastik.

Neugierig drehte Bob es in der Hand. Auf der anderen Seite entdeckte er einen weißen Aufdruck, las ihn – und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder verlegen werden sollte.

 _If you wanna f*ck, smile when you give me the lighter back_ , stand da.

Um sich selbst einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu geben, zündete er erstmal seine Zigarette an. Dann warf er Skinny einen Blick zu.

„Gibst du allen dieses Feuerzeug?“, wollte er mit einem Grinsen wissen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht allen“, erwiderte er mit einem vielsagenden Unterton, „Nur Leuten, die ich süß find und die mich angucken, als hätten sie gerade entschieden nicht jugendfreie Gedanken.“

Bob konnte spüren, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Zugegeben, vielleicht hatte er schon mal drüber nachgedacht. Ganz besonders, seit Skinny und er sich sogar ziemlich gut verstanden. Aber eigentlich hatte er sich bisher eingebildet, Skinny hätte es nicht mitbekommen. 

Auffordernd streckte Skinny die Hand nach dem Feuerzeug aus, und ließ Bob dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Nachdenklich sah Bob noch einmal auf das Feuerzeug mit seiner Nachricht hinab, dann zu Skinnys selbstzufriedenem Grinsen. Seufzend gab er das Feuerzeug zurück – und lächelte.

Obwohl das eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, wurde Skinnys Grinsen noch breiter. Er schob das Feuerzeug zurück in seine Jackentasche, dann legte sich seine freie Hand in Bobs Nacken und er zog seinen Kopf zu sich.

Es fühlte sich unerwartet selbstverständlich an, Skinny zu küssen. 

Als Skinny sich wieder von ihm löste, schmunzelte Bob und sagte: „Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen – das hat absolut nichts mit dem Feuerzeug zu tun.“

„Ganz sicher?“, wollte Skinny wissen, und Bob musste ihn gleich noch mal küssen.


End file.
